


Intolerable

by ClementineNoaMoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Comedy, Sassy Rey (Star Wars), Slow Burn, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineNoaMoon/pseuds/ClementineNoaMoon
Summary: Insufferable, arrogant, rude, big nosed giant is a short summary in which Rey Kenobi would describe her intolerable boss Kylo Ren.It's not like Rey didn't try to be the perfect picture of pleasant when she first started working at Empire, a political campaign agency in New York City.She really tried her hardest however her spirit was broken double fold when Kylo Ren promptly told her that sucking up and smiling was wasting both their time and his patience and she'd be better off putting in real effort in her work.Well Rey would show him real effort indeed! Real effort of pulling a big middle finger to that stuffy overlord.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Intolerable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I am not a good writer !! Beware of errors galore!!  
> This is just my stupid brain wanting to see sassy Rey and moody Kylo interact :P Enjoy!

Chapter one:

Rey stretched her body and curled her toes whilst giving out a loud yawn. Rey loved Saturdays. She nuzzled herself deeper into her duvet making sure to catch up on all her well deserved sleep. 

It was the beginning of another New York summer and the temperature felt just peachy, the sun peaked through into her measly room. 

Bliss.

Reys’ eyes shot open. It wasn’t Saturday at all. It’s Friday. Did she take drugs last night? What was wrong with her scrambled brain these days.   
“Shit shit shit shit shit” cursed Rey as she jumped out of bed. She ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and attempt to brush her hair, attempting to assert some kind of control by tying a messy bun on top of her head. No makeup today. 

Rey dared a glance at her clock.  
8:45 AM . She was already 15 minutes late. This was not good. 

Grabbing the same pencil skirt she wore yesterday and a semi decent looking blouse which appeared to be clean she got changed in record time. Rey rushed around her small flat gathering her belongings. 

“Shhh, you’re making so much noise” Jess, Reys’ roommate, called out from the couch. By the state in which Jess was in it was clear that she had been out last night, not bothering to get into her own bed or out of her clothes. She smelt like a brewery as well. But it was more often than not this state in which Rey found Jess most mornings. 

How Jess managed to keep her half of the rent was a mystery to Rey. 

Rey kissed Jess on her forehead as she deposited a glass of water on the coffee table. “You smell like shit. See you later.” Rey said as she headed towards the door. In response Jess grunted but seemingly didn’t even have the energy to open her eyes in acknowledgement. 

Rey scrambled outside to the forever busy streets of New York City. She had a love-hate relationship with this place. In one way she was grateful to be in an actual city with things and people and noise. She would never feel lonely in the city that never sleeps. However she did have a homeless man spit on her once. It wasn’t exactly always charming. But anything was better than the junky desert town of Jakku.

Taking a taxi was her best bet to arrive as fast as possible to her work, it would cost her more then her daily commute budget but she realistically couldn't afford another minute of being late. 

\--

Empire was a large political campaign agency which was used by high stake customers for any kind of political campaigning. From Senators running for office to rich housewives wanting a team on their bratty kids bake sale team, Empire handled it all.   
Rey was only 23. Young, sure, but she was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. She loved her job and she knew she was good at it.

Rey ran into her office face, red faced and breathless.   
9:08 AM - She was a whole 38 minutes late. 

Before being able to scramble to her desk and take a seat a looming presence appeared in front of her. Great just great. 

“Why thank you Miss Kenobi for gracing us with your arrival” A voice Rey knew all to well sarcastically dripped towards her.

“Ren, Listen I’m sor-“

“Save it. You’re 40 minutes late. We have work to get through, or perhaps you’d prefer to take some un-paid time off?”

Rey threw her best stink eye towards Kylo Rens direction. Without bothering to reply she slumped into her chair.

“I was 38 minutes late.” Rey whispered mostly to herself. 

Kylo shot an inquisitive eyebrow in her sight and Rey quickly stared at her computer screen hoping it would randomly start on its own. 

If Ren wasn’t her boss she would have thrown it right back at him. She was hardly ever late, she stayed in extra hours and worked her bloody British arse off. That arrogant giant always had something to say to her and it was never the positive kind of affirmations. 

Maybe she could start a rumour that her (non existent) cat died this morning and hope the news spread to Rens' ears and in turn he would come begging for her forgiveness. Unlikely he would ever do that, unlikely he would even care if her hypothetical cat died in the first place. 

Rey shook the negative energy away and began looking at her new client. Burying herself in work was always a great distraction from the dark negative energy in the office behind her. 

——

Several hours passed and Rey was jolted out of her work by a friendly face tapping her on her shoulder. 

“Hey sunshine, ready for lunch?” 

Rey smiled broadly back at Rose. She really loved that feisty lady. Rose Tico worked in the HR department and they were each others “work wives” . A term they jokingly used for each other. If it wasn’t for Rose , Rey wasn’t sure if she could manage her long hours at Empire. Although Rey met Rose through work they had seemingly created a strong friendship which flowed beyond work as well. Rey was truly grateful for her friend.

Rey craned her neck back to check if “thou whom shall not be named” was in his office. He wasn’t. The coast was clear.

Rey got up and grabbed her purse. They headed towards the communal seating space or as the office labels it the “innovation creation hub”. People just ate and socialised in the room though not much innovation going on to be honest. 

——

“Im starving, I forgot to eat breakfast this morning. I was late.” Rey sulked to her work wife Rose. 

“Yikes, can’t imagine how Ren might have reacted.” Rose responded while sympathetically patting Reys’ back. 

“Ugh Ren… More like RENder your soul to the devil and live in a pit of unhappiness for the rest of your life” 

“You know I work in HR right? You could just make a formal complaint”

“No, that would feel like cowering away and that would make him the winner.”

“I didn’t realise you two were in a game.” Rose smirked at Rey.

“You know what I mean.” Rey rolled her eyes playfully in return. “I’m going to get the Cobb salad from the Cantina, you want anything?”

“No thanks, I packed my own lunch” Rose smiled. Rose was always organised unlike Rey who didn’t even manage to shower this morning. 

Rey bought herself a salad from the Cantina , a deli opposite the office and planned on devouring the thing in 3 seconds. Rey caught a glimpse of a brooding figure in the back of the Cantina seated with someone else. Kylo was clearly in a very intense conversation. He was probably plotting the end of the world or something like that. Rey dared a peek at her boss. Ren was always immaculately dressed, he didn't re-wear his suit the next day unlike Rey who was wearing the same pencil skirt from yesterday. He wore a navy blue suit and white shirt sans tie, the top three buttons undone so some of his chest peeked through. Rey wondered if he had to get his suits tailored made because he had such muscular shoulders and he was so very tall. 

Rey shook the thought away, he was an large arrogant giant and was probably dropped in a tub of acid as a baby which is explained his unnatural height and muscles. A possible theory as to why he was such a sour puss as well. 

With that thought in mind Rey headed back to Rose to enjoy her lunch without having to think or look at lord miserable. 

Rey wasted no time asking Rose about all her gossip and her recent tinder date she went on. 

“He was alright, not my type to be honest.” Rose proclaimed. 

“No one seems to be your type Rose!” 

“Well at least I'm trying, unlike you.” Its true Rey wasn’t exactly putting herself on the market at the moment , she wasn’t interested in finding someone right now.

“I have a lot going on” Rey retaliated.

“Ha ya right! If you count going to bars with Poe and Finn as ‘a lot going on’ then sure whatever you say” Rose laughed. “Maybe you should try hit up the printer guy on level 6” Rose winked at Rey.

“The one with the neck tattoo and gold teeth. Yeah that’s a no from me.” Rey glanced at Rose, knowing Rose was only pulling her leg. 

Rose laughed louder “You know Charlie has got quite the twinkle in his eye, you could try a gander there.” Charlie was the neighbourhood homeless man, the one that spat on her. 

Rey couldn't help but laugh with Rose now. 

“Or better yet, maybe you should have a go with Ren” Rose lifted her eyebrows in a comical manner. Now Rey really knew Rose was making a fat joke and they both laughed loudly. 

“HAHA Ren! Could you imagine!” Rey snorted. But suddenly Rose faced turned very serious, with wide-eyes she tried to signal to Rey to stop talking right now.   
Rey didn’t catch on.  
“I bet he wanks off to pictures of himself! He probably has a shrine dedicated to himself” Rey continued laughing but when Rose didn't laugh back and instead was met with a cringing face Rey swiftly turned around only to be staring at a wall of navy and white. She lifted her eyes slowly to make painful eye contact with no other but Kylo Ren. 

Ren basically towered over Rey. “It is quite endearing to know how much you think about me and my leisurely actives in your spare time Miss Kenobi. However I do believe it is in your best interest to get back to work. Lunch is over.”

Rey blushed crimson and intended on formulating some kind of apology but Ren was stalking back to his office before Rey could even open her mouth. 

“Fuck. Rey you absolute idiot. Way to dig yourself a grave.” Rey said out loud.   
Rose gave her a quick pat on the back in solidarity. 

Rey needed this weekend more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet chapter one. Let me know what y'all think.. 
> 
> Clementine xx


End file.
